So I Can Change
by laulea
Summary: this is a mimato FF. its my first crappy-sappy songfic, but please read n review. anyway, mimi wants to break up with matt, but can a song change her mind? i havent gotten a ending yet but it will come soon. =Þ.


disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is property of TOEI and BANDAI , etc. This is only a fan fiction.

I do not own the song either. The song "So I Can Change" is performed by Melvin Butch Starkey.

The lyrics of this song has been edited by me to fit the story a little better.

No flames please. Sorry to all y'all Michael lovers, I know I made him sound like a mean person.

.:Mimi's thoughts are in italics, the song is in red:.

  
  
  
  
  
  


****

So I Can Change

[Mimi and Matt have been dating for nearly a month now. Mimi began to feel uneasy about their relationship.]

__

What if something comes up? Mimi thought to herself while walking to Matt's house. She needed to brake off their relationship with him.

__

I really dont want to feel that pain again, nor do I want him to feel it. 

You're doing the right thing, Meems, you're doing the right thing.

~*Flashback*~

..::Back in America::..

[RIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!!!]

The phone rang in Mimi's large two story home. 

"Hello? Tachikawa residence.. ah sure hold on, (distance) Mimi its for you, your boyfriend!!!" Mrs. Tachikawa held the phone out and Mimi quickly jogged down the stairs from her room, still wearing the brand new, bright white, Fila sneakers she just brought that day at the mall. She jumped up and snatched the phone out of her mother's hand.

"Hey Michael... fine thanks... huh? now? well ok, see ya." She hung up the phone and quickly tied her hair up. "Be right back mom!" she called out and happily ran out the door.

__

i wonder what Michael wants to talk to me about, she thought as she headed to his house.

When she got there, Michael was already waiting outside. He glanced at her, "Mimi..."

"Hey Mikey!"

"Hi..."

"So...?"

"So... what?"

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Uh, oh right."

She looked at him with a confused look.

"How am I gonna say this... Mimi, I have to break up with you."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"I cant see you anymore."

"W-why not?"

"Errgh... i said WERE DONE!!!! THROUGH OKAY?!?!?!? I DONT WANT TO GO OUT WITH YOU ANYMORE!!!"

That shocked Mimi and quickly began to cry. She quickly began to cry. She loved him and now, there he was, dumping her, tearing her heart out. Before she got the chance to say anything, Michael had already gone back in his house and shut the door, locking it in her face, leaving a broken hearted Mimi all alone, standing outside his house looking like a fool. 

Mimi stayed heavy-hearted and depressed for a long time, although it didn't take long before she found out that he was seeing someone else.

~*End of flashback*~

Mimi finally reached Matt's apartment. 

"Okay here goes," she told herself, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to go through that pain again." She rung the doorbell, Matt opened it.

"Huh? Mimi... is there something wrong?" Matt asked, surprised that she didn't call before stopping by.

"I-I have to tell you something..."

"Um, ok, well come inside," he said while gesturing her to enter.

"No it's fine... ... ... Matt, I can't see you anymore."

"?! What?"

"I'm sorry Matt, please understand... I dont want to hurt you."

"Why would you-"

"Goodbye Matt..." she started walking away.

"Mimi... WAIT!"

"Matt, please dont follow me," With that, she started to run away, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes past her face. 

__

Shit, why did I do that.

"DAMMIT!!" Matt cried as drops of tears formed in the corners of his eyes, he roughly wiped them away. "What did I do wrong?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

...One Week later...

"Huh? Oh yeah id like that. Sure I'll see you soon."

Mimi hung up the phone after talking to her good friend Mari from school. They planned on hanging out together tonight. 

Rushing to find something to wear, Mimi stepped into her unusually large walk in closet that she had in her room. after about ten minutes of skimming around, all she chose was a snug fit square net sleeveless and black capris. She wanted to wear something that would match the fila sneakers she had bought a week ago which were still white.

She slapped on some eye shadow and lip gloss then grabbed her mini backpack and headed out to the nearby stadium where she was supposed to meet mari. She still never told her about her breakup with Matt.

"Hey Mimi! You look hot!" Mari complimented.

"Thanks you too. So what are we gonna do tonight and... whats with all these people?"

Mimi looked around to see that there were no empty parking stalls and tons of people struggling to get into the stadium: mostly screaming girls.

"Hello, earth to Mimi, the Teenage wolves are playing tonight. Oh, this is gonna be good! Come on lets go!!"

"WHA- Were gonna see it?!?"

"Duh."

"Um, wait! maybe we could just-"

But it was too late. Mari had somehow got Mimi inside the stadium with her. Mimi was surprised at the seats Mari had gotten. Fourth row, dead center.

Mimi was nervous. She didn't think she could bare to see Matt again after what she did. And now she was at his concert. 

__

What am I doing here? Am I crazy?!

*******

[backstage]

Matt was also nervous. This was the first time their concert had sold out of tickets. He peeked out of the curtains to get a look at the audience. A cold chill ran up his spine as he noticed Mimi sitting in the fourth row.

*******

The concert went on just fine and everyone was having the time of their lives. Everyone except Mimi. The whole time she only stared at the ground while listening to the music. This was torture. Mari had noticed her depression but didn't ask what was the matter.

Matt then spoke, "This is the last song for tonight. I wrote it a few days ago for someone very special to me. I hope you all like it."

Mimi finally then looked up, bright eyed. She had a feeling that this person Matt was talking about was her. 

Just then, she heard one of the most depressing tunes that Matt's band ever had. It was slow and listening to it brought tears to Mimi's eyes. 

Matt sang:

Just yesterday morning

You told me goodbye

and I turned around and

I seen the tears in your eyes

I wanted to stay you

told me to go away and

you turned around you went back inside

you turned around you went back inside

What did I do? What did I say?

to make you hate me this way

you're hurting inside 

I can see it in your eyes so

please tell me so I can change 

please tell me so I can change

As Matt sang, the tears flowed from Mimi's eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore. Standing up, she began to push her way through the audience trying to make it to the exit.

The song still went on...

Walking around

thinking about

the good times that we had when our love was still new

I see couples

holding hands and kissing

and all I do is I keep thinking of you

and all I do is I keep thinking of you

--instrumental break--

Mimi finally reached the exit doors, but as soon as her slender fingers touched the cold metal handle, she heard Matt begin to talk he said:

"You know Id really be disappointed if you leave now, especially since this song is for you..."

Mimi's hand quickly snapped away from the handle as she turned around to see the whole audience turned around and facing her. Her hand clenched into a fist as it raised to her heart. She looked at Matt who was also looking at her. She didn't know what to do.

What did I do? What did I say?

to make you hate me this way

you used to love me

and now its so strange

please tell me so I can change

please tell me so I can change

What did I do? What did I say?

to make you hate me this way 

you're hurting inside

I can see it in your eyes so

please tell me so I can change 

please tell me so I can change

Mimi turned around and ran out the door.

"Mimi..." Matt sighed.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm not quite finished yet. I haven't found a good way to end the story yet but I'm working on it.

Any suggestions for an ending, email me at Anelaeheu@cs.com. 

If you want to hear the song "So I can Change", you can download it with AG satellite at audiogalaxy.com.


End file.
